Transkrypt:Iniemamocni
Wywiady ''-Ustawiłeś mikrofon?'' ''-Tak, ustawiłem.'' Wywiad z Panem Iniemamocnym -''Włączony już jest? Ha, wie pani, ściany burzę, a nie mogę... Jak to się tu...'' ''-Panie Iniemamocny, czy ma pan drugą tożsamość?'' ''-Każdy superbohater ma drugą tożsamość, inaczej ciężko by nam było żyć. Nie da się przecież ciągle być super, pani rozumie.'' Wywiad z Elastyną ''-Dwie tożsamości to konieczność. Przecież nie będę tak latać po supermarkecie! Kochana: Elastyna na zakupach? Nigdy w życiu.'' Wywiad z Mrożonem ''-Superlaski? One to mogą do rana gadać o tych różnych alter-egach. ,,Znajdź klucz do serca faceta",'' no takie tam takie tego. 'się śmieje' No bez jaj! To nie na mój mózg: ukryte osobowości i inne historie. No dobrze, może i jesteś super, mega, ultra i coś tam coś. Ale to już twoja broszka! Mnie to nie robi. Se bądź... '' Wywiad z Panem Iniemamocnym - c.d. -''Człowiek ratuje ten świat i ratuje, a tu jeden z drugim się dobiorą i jak raz wszystko zepsują. Wiecie, no nie da się go uratować tak raz a dobrze. 'się śmieje' Nie, ale poważnie. Czuję się jak ciecz. Dopiero wszystko to pozamiatałem. Nie może tu być czysto? Chociaż pięć minut?! 'się śmieją 'Wiem, no... ''-Panie Iniemamocny, proszę usiąść, to jeszcze nie koniec.'' ''-Czasami to bo się chciało normalnie pożyć, odsapnąć troszeczkę i ten... rodzinę założyć.'' Wywiad z Elastyną - c.d. ''-Żenić się, akurat teraz? Ja taka głupia nie jestem! Przecież widzę, co się to kroi. Dziewczyny, co wy? Tylko faceci mają sobie szaleć? A my to co? się śmieje Nigdy w życiu.'' The Incredibles słowy: Wstęp Miłość od drugiego wejrzenia goni przestępcę ''-Uwaga, kierowcy! Jednostki policji prowadzą pościg za członkami zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej. Radzimy omijać San Pablo Avenue.'' sprawdza za pomocą nietypowego urządzenia odległość między nim, policją, a przestępcą ''-No, wyrobię się.'' włącza autopilota i przebiera się w swój strój Superbohatera. Wraca do kierowania. Nagle na ulicęwybiega niska starsza pani. Iniemamocny hamuje. -''Panie Iniemamocny!'' ''-Tak?'' -''Pusia nie może zejść z drzewa.'' -''Zajmę się tym. Proszę zachować bezpieczny odstęp, będzie gorąco.'' ''-Nie, nie, nic panu nie zrobi.'' wyrywa dzewo z korzeniami ''-Koteczku, chodź do pańci!'' dostrzega, iż ścigany przestępca jest coraz bliżej ''-No, puść się!'' ''-Zaraz Cię złapię.'' spada, a Iniemamocny rzuca drzewo na ulicę zatrzymując tym samym złoczyńcę. Następnie wsadza drzewo na miejsce. Policjanci są wdzięczni superbohaterowi. ''-Dziękujemy, Iniemamocny. Ku chwale ojczyzny!'' ''-Aleście dali!'' ''-Po to tu jestem.'' ''-Do wszystkich jednostek, do wszystkich jednostek! Napad na...'' ''-O, budzik. Hmm, jeszcze się wyrobię. No dobrze, lecę. Do widzenia.'' wsiada do auta i już chce wystartować, gdy nagle do wozu wpada chłopczyk w stroju imitującym strój Iniemamocnego ''-Bohater wkracza do akcji!'' ''-Co jest? A ty co za jeden jesteś?'' ''-Jestem Iniemaboy!'' ''-Jak? Nie. Aa... to ty założyłeś fanklub. Badzi... Brudzi... Bakbuddy pstryka palcem Buddy? Buddy.'' ''-Jestem Iniemaboy!'' Posłuchaj. Dostałeś autograf. Dałem Ci się sfotografować z milion razy... ''-E e e, niech się pan nie martwi szkoleniem! Ćwiczyłem w domu, znam każdy patent, wiem, jak pan walczy: umiem wszystko! Chcę być taki jak pan!'' brutalnie pozbywa się natrętnego fana wyrzucając go na chodnik, po czym odjeżdża. ''-Ej, niech pan zaczeka!'' przenosi się na dach jakiegoś budynku. Na owym dachu, złoczyńca przegląda zawartość skradzionej torebki. Pochłonięty tym zajęciem, nie zauważa Iniemamcnego, który skrada się po cicho w jego stronę ''-Kolego...'' zorientował się o swej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Zaczyna głośno oddychać ''-O kobiecie można się wiele dowiedzieć na podstawie zawartości jej torebki, ale zdaje się, że nie o to ci chodziło.'' wyjmuje pistolet ''-Ty, uważaj!'' tej chwili tajemnicza pięść uderza delikwenta w głowę. Iniemamocny patrzy w stronę, z której wyłoniła się ręka i widzi superbohaterkę imieniem Elastyna. Zaczyna podchodzić do Iniemamocnego ''-Elastyna(?)'' ''-O, Iniemamocny'' chwyta nieprzytomnego złodzieja za sweter ''-Zostaw, zajmę się nim.'' ''-Ja go załatwiłam. Teraz to żadna sztuka.'' ''-Tak, załatwiłaś, bo patrzył na mnie.'' ''-Tak, ale to ja wykonałam zadanie.'' ''-Moje zadanie.'' ''-Ależ to drobiazg. Nie ma za co.'' ''-Dzięki, ale radzę sobie sam.'' ''-Panie mają pierwszeństwo, nie?'' ''-Przecież chcecie równą premię.'' zaczyna odzyskiwać przytomność W edycji... Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Transkrypty